concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceship Names
Spaceships are an important part of the hard Science Fiction love affair with outer space. Small Spaceships – Source Science Fiction * EVA Pod - maintenance craft, 2001: A Space Odyssey * TREV I - Magical Trevor 2 Lunar Vehicles – Source Science Fiction * Selene – Arthur C. Clarke’s Fall of Moondust * Selene II – Arthur C. Clarke’s Fall of Moondust Near Earth Spaceships – Source Science Fiction * fsdcasdcasdcDescent]]'' Interplanetary Spaceships – Source Science Fiction * Albert Einstein - Robert A. Heinlein's Red Planet p. 41 * Alexei Leonov - 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Angel Links - Angel Links * Arcturus - Arthur C. Clarke's The Sands of Mars, brief mention * Ares - Arthur C. Clarke's The Sands of Mars * Astronef - A Visit to the Moon * Auriga - Arthur C. Clarke's Fall of Moondust * Bebop, Swordfish II, Redtail, Hammerhead - Cowboy Bebop * Berkshire - Film Silent Running 1972 * Brutus - Firefly * Caliban - Samuel R. Delaney's Nova, (yacht) * Cheasepeake - "The Long Watch," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Columbiad - From the Earth to the Moon and Around the Moon, by Jules Verne * Discovery 1 (XD-1) - 2001: A Space Odyssey * IAV Dortmunder - Firefly * Evening Star - "Logic of Empire," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Falcon '' – “The Green Hills of Earth,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * ''Fireball XL5 * Firefly '' – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * ''Flying Dutchman '' – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * ''Freedom - Armageddon * Galasphere 347 - Space Patrol puppet series * Gremlin '' – “Space Jockey” and “Its Great to be Back,” short stories in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * ''Independence - Armageddon * The Kite - The Last Hero: A Discworld Fable * IAV Magellan - Firefly * Kon Tiki '' – Arthur C. Clarke’s A Meeting With Medusa * ''Lafayette '' – “The Long Watch,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * ''Mars-1 - Red Planet * Messiah - Deep Impact * Moonbat '' – “Space Jockey,” a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * ''Morrning Star - "Logic of Empire," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Norad-II, III - StarCraft * Olaf - Brute Orbits * Palls – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Sands of Mars, brief reference * Philip Nolan - "Space Jockey," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Polestar - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth, brief reference * Potent Voyager - The Colour of Magic, Discworld series * R.S. Goshawk - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * R.S. Half Moon - "Delilah and the Space Rigger," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Sequoia - Film Silent Running 1972 * Skysprite - "Space Jockey," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Sparrowhawk - "Its Great to be Back," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Star Queen – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Sands of Mars, brief reference * Thunderbolt - "Brake," a short story in Poul Anderson’s beyond the Beyond * Tsien - 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Trygve Lie - "The Long Watch," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Valkyrie - "Ordeal in Space," a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's The Green Hills of Earth * Valley Forge – Film Silent Running 1972 * Zero-X - Thunderbirds Are Go Interstellar Spaceships – Source Science Fiction * Acinonyx a class of frigates - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds * Alphard – Hal Clement’s Cycle of Fire * Andromeda Ascendant - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda * Argonos - a Generation Ship in Richard Paul Russo's Ship of Fools (SF novel) * Ark of the Covenant – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * Asgard - novel Starman Jones by Robert Heinlein * Auriga - Alien: Resurrection * Balance of Judgment - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda * Battlestar Galactica - Battlestar Galactica (1978) & 2003 remake * Bellerophon also C-57D – Film Forbidden Planet 1956 * Betty - Alien: Resurrection * Big Dog - generation ship, Starship by Brian W. Aldiss) *''Blue Midget'' - Red Dwarf * Brittania, Z9M9Z, Dauntless - E. E. Smith's Lensman series * C-57D - Forbidden Planet * Canopus – “A Walk in the Dark,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s Reach for Tomorrow * TCS Concordia - Wing Commander * Court Jester – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * USS Cygnus - The Black Hole * Drunkard’s Walk – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Dentless - Randall Garrett's "Backstage Lensman" parody * CNV 301 Dreadnaught - Independence War (aka I-War) * Drunkard’s Walk – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Envoy of Peace – Eleanor Arnason’s Ring of Swords * Excalibur – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth * Explorer – “A Relic of Empire,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Far Star - Foundation's Edge and Foundation and Earth, by Isaac Asimov * Gansas – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Gantrithor - StarCraft * Golden Circle – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Golden Voyage – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Gothlauth - Crest of the Stars * Heart of Gold - The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Heinlein – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Hightail – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Hunter Gratzner - Pitch Black movie * Imhotep – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Isabella – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Iwo Jima – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Jaccavrie – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Jupiter 2 - Lost in Space 1965-1967 television series, 1998 film * Karamojo – Mike Brotherton’s Star Dragon * Lazy Eight I – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight II – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lazy Eight III – Larry Niven’s World of Ptavvs * Lensman – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Leonora Christine - novel Tau Zero by Poul Anderson * LEXX - a living spaceship Lexx * Liberator, Scorpio, and London - Blake's 7 * Long Shot – “At the Core,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Lynx - Scott Westerfeld’s The Risen Empire and The Killing of Worlds * [[SDF-1 Macross|SDF-1 Macross]] - The Super Dimension Fortress Macross and Robotech television series * Magellan - novel The Songs of Distant Earth by Arthur C. Clarke * Makt – “Starfog,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * U.E.S.C. Marathon - Marathon * Marustopes – Brian Aldiss’ The Dark Light Years * Massive - Invader Zim * Millennium Falcon - Star Wars * Moshe Peretz – Poul Anderson’s Firetime * Nadesico ND-001, Cosmos ND-002, Kakitsubata ND-003, Shakuyaku ND-004 - Martian Successor Nadesico * New Frontiers - Methuselah's Children * Nimbus - Futurama * Nostromo - Alien * Outlaw Star - XGP15A-II, Outlaw Star * USS Palamino - The Black Hole * Pax Magellanic - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda * Planet Express Ship - Futurama * Pregnant Banana – “Grendel,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star brief reference * Prometheus - Stargate SG-1 * NSEA Protector - Galaxy Quest * Red Dwarf - Red Dwarf * TFCT Rodger Young- troop transport, Starship Troopers * Serenity - Firefly * Sierra Nevada – Poul Anderson’s Firetime, brief reference * Skydiver, several short stories and novels by Larry Niven: Long Shot (also in Ringworld), Slower Than Infinity, Drunkard's Walk, Hobo Kelly - Crashlander * Slower Than Infinity – “Flatlander,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Various Skylark''s - E. E. Smith's ''Skylark series * Sleipnir - (TSNX (Terran Space Navy) Cruiser) in "The Shadow of Space," a short story in Philip Jose Farmer's Down in the Black Gang * Sol Bianca - Sol Bianca anime movies * Solar Queen - Solar Queen series of novels by Andre Norton * Spaceball One - Spaceballs * Space Beagle - The Voyage of the Space Beagle, by A. E. van Vogt * Space Cruiser Yonuar – “Day of Burning,” a short story in Poul Anderson’s Beyond the Beyond * Spartacus - Independence War Deluxe Edition * Starbug - Red Dwarf * Starship Titanic - Starship Titanic and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series * Streaker - David Brin's Startide Rising * Sulaco - Aliens * Survey Ship S9000 – “Rescue Party,” a short story in Arthur C. Clarke’s reach for Tomorrow * Talyn - Farscape * The Black Cockatoo – Samuel R. Delaney’s Nova * The Sword of the Prophet – Arthur C. Clarke’s The Songs of Distant Earth (briefly mentioned as one of two, possibly lost, Mormon colony ships) * TARDIS - an unconventional time/space vessel, Doctor Who * TCS Tiger's Claw - Wing Commander * The Titan & the Valkyrie - Titan A.E. * The Traitor’s Claw – “The Soft Weapon,” a short story in Larry Niven’s Neutron Star * Triple G. – “Sucker Bait,” a short story in Isaac Asimov’s The Martian Way and Other Stories * Vanguard - Generation Ship, Orphans of the Sky by Robert A. Heinlein * Under New Ownership - Independence War (aka I-War) * Whorl of the Long Sun - Generation Ship, The Book of the New Sun by Gene Wolfe * X'Klennu - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 * X'Ktau - David Brin's Startide Rising brief reference on p. 110 * Yamato - Space Battleship Yamato